geekandsundryfandomcom-20200214-history
Co-Optitude
] Co-Optitude is executive produced by Felicia Day and Sheri Bryant. It premiered on Geek and Sundry on May 27, 2013. The first season consisted of 50 episodes, concluding on June 23, 2014. The second season began on June 30, 2014. Co-Optitude is all about Felicia Day and Ryon Day hilariously playing through the retro games that their parents never let them have. Format For more information see Co-Optitude (episodes) The show is a spin-off from a segment on The Flog. In each episode, Felicia Day and her brother, Ryon Day, play old school console games they've never played before. Production Ryon Day typically travels every two months to shoot a block of Co-Optitude episodes in LA. "Generally, we record over two days. I pack a suitcase full of as many change of shirts as I can. And ,of course, the running joke being that I am like a Lego man because I have like ten shirts that are exactly the same shirt but slightly different colors", stated by Ryon during a podcast interview with Geek Apocalypse. "We'll generally do 8 - 10 episodes every filming cycle." "We generally start between 8 - 10 am and we usually end a tad before 8 at night. We order pizza or something like that and sometimes we play some board games or Magic to wind down." "Filming Co-Optitude over two days is by far one of the more difficult things I've done in my life. It's a marathon because you have to be on. *Snaps finger* You have to be engaged 100% and be in the moment 100%." "Sometimes it goes really well and sometimes it goes really poorly. I would say that there has never been a time that we filmed less than an hour of footage." Upon being asked if he preferred versus or co-op games, "the answer is neither, and if you look through the corpus of our work, I think you'll find the funniest episodes are the single player ones... for me, it's not so much the format of the game (co-op/single player/versus) as it is the content of the game. Is there any silly out of place content?" Co-Optitude came about after Sean Becker insisted Ryon Day and Felicia Day create a segment of siblings playing games together after he found their bickering to be hilarious. Felicia and Ryon played retro games on at least ten episodes of The Flog before Co-Optitude was created. Cast & Credits Starring: Felicia Day (All minus Mono-ptitude episode) Ryon Day (All minus Mario Party 4 episode) Executive Producers: Felicia Day Sheri Bryant Director: Sean Becker (Episodes 1 - 42 & all season 1 extra/bonus episodes) Omer Ganai (Episodes 43 - current) Editor: Sean Becker (Episodes 1 - 22, 24, 29, 30, & Bonus episodes: Meet The Real Gerhart!, Felicia Day and Ryon Day Play Super Smash Bros, Killer Rabbit! Felicia and Ryon's Childhood Halloween Costume) James Deuling (Bonus episodes: Gambling Like a Ninja, Felicia and Ryon Day Sing Rescue Rangers, Pokemon Bonus Mini Games!, Felicia's Marbles!, How Would You Arm Your Worms?) Chris Willett (Episodes 26 - 28, 31 - 40) Andrew Jewell (Episodes 41 - current) Graphics Steven Sprinkles Music Jason Charles Miller Production Assistant Annie Liu Trivia Among Ryon's favorite comments are, "this reminds me of me and my siblings when I was younger or this brings out the feels of when I was younger." Ryon Day has stated that one of his favorite episodes of Co-Optitude was Episode 5 (Felicia Day, Ryon Day and The Crag: Co-Optitude Episode 5 - Nickelodeon Guts). In response to being nervous on his first appearance on the flog, "still nervous... when you are nervous that means something is on the line." When asked if he could pick anyone to guest host Co-Optitude with him, Ryon said he would choose Sean "Day 9" Plott. FF7 names.jpg|FF7 Names Mario Kart 8.jpg|Mario Kart 8 Rescue Singers.jpg|Rescue Singers gerhart pancakes.jpg|Felicia meets Gerhart External links *FeliciaDay.com *Geek & Sundry *YouTube *Geek Apocalypse Podcast Category:Shows